


监禁4

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁4

第4章

　　这是权贵的盛会。  
　　男人西装笔挺，女人长裙曳地。他们喝着昂贵的葡萄酒，脸上堆着诡秘虚伪的笑，交换着筹码和秘辛。  
　　但这所有的璀璨，在一个男人出现后都变得黯然失色。  
　　这是一个极其俊美，气势凌厉的男人。  
　　他被众人拥簇而来，犹如世间最尊贵的帝王。  
　　男人和女人，都开始蠢蠢欲动。男人为权，女人为利。  
　　但刘连城却不作任何停留，他甚至连目光都没往场中扫一下，直直上了顶层。  
　　那是楚城老大马义芳的地盘。  
　　“连城啊，那事是振雄做得不地道。”马义芳主动迎了上来，大老远就伸出手。  
　　刘连城却对他的诚意视而不见，径直走了过去。  
　　马义芳是老江湖，很自然的把手缩了回去，打了个哈哈，“连城，还在为那事生气啊！等我回了楚城，一定狠狠教训他，给你出气。”  
　　他斟了杯酒递给刘连城，语重心长的道：“连城啊，你也别怪马叔倚老卖老。这事振雄是不对，但你也做得太过分了。黑道有黑道的规矩，你的手伸得太长，就会惹别人不高兴。就算振雄不动手，别人也会动手。”  
　　刘连城晃了晃杯子，红色的酒水在杯壁上滑过，像血。  
　　“马叔，我不会怪振雄。”红酒的光映入眼眸，将那黑嗔嗔的眼珠子也映得泛起了红光。  
　　马义芳松了一口气。  
　　“毕竟，他已经是死人了。”刘连城一口将酒饮尽。  
　　“刘连城！”马义芳刷的一下站了起来。  
　　周围都是马义芳的人，瞬间十几把手枪指着刘连城。  
　　刘连城依旧坐着不动，抬头，“他早就该死了。我送他早走一步，你应该谢我。”  
　　马义芳面皮抽动，胸口急剧起伏。  
　　刘连城打一个手势，手下把几个箱子推了上来，“马叔，报仇，生意，你选一样。”  
　　马义芳紧紧盯着那几个箱子，他知道里面是什么东西。  
　　犹豫了半天，还是利益占了上风。重新坐了下来，“连城，做人，要留有余地，别坏了道上的规矩。”  
　　刘连城笑了，“在我这里，什么都能改，包括规矩。”  
　　忽然门外传来一阵骚动，保镖们还没回过神来，房门就被撞开了，一群警察涌了进来。  
　　“别动，警察，双手抱头，蹲下，蹲下！”警察双手握枪，大声叫喊。  
　　马义芳大惊失色，“刘连城，你是什么意思，警察怎么会来。”  
　　“马叔，这里是你的地盘。”刘连城敲敲空杯，孟祈佑拿过酒瓶，重新给他斟满。  
　　“有人报警，说你们正在进行毒品交易。”一个警察走了过来，用枪指着他道：“双手抱头，蹲到墙边。”  
　　刘连城向他举杯，笑得云淡风轻，“黄督察，我一向是遵纪守法的好市民，这些年也给楚城投了不少钱。抓我，你们长官知道吗？”  
　　黄督察扫一眼桌上几个箱子，“罪证确凿，刘连城，你还有什么话说？”  
　　“黄督察，你身为警务人员，说话要有证据。”刘连城侧头，“祈佑，打电话给苏律师。”  
　　黄督察脸色顿时变得很难看，命令左右把箱子打开。  
　　冷笑，“刘连城，我看你有什么话说。这几个箱子里装的可都是最纯正的海洛因。”  
　　刘连城仍在笑，嘲弄，讽刺。  
　　箱子里金光璀璨，全是珠宝，哪里有什么海洛因。  
　　刘连城将手搭在椅背上，“警官，我为家人买几箱珠宝，不犯法吧！”  
　　黄督察一张白脸涨成了猪肝色，咬牙，“刘连城，今天算你好运，走。”  
　　他刚走到门口，刘连城的下一句话就让他心脏漏跳了几拍，“明天我会让苏律师到警署走一趟，警官，苏律师的脾气可没有我这么好。”  
　　门砰的一声合上。  
　　马义芳看着那几箱珠宝，汗如雨下。消息是他放出去的，没想到道高一尺魔高一丈，刘连城竟然不上套。  
　　“马叔，年纪大了就要服老。”刘连城盯着他，“我能弄死你侄子，也能弄死你。”  
　　马义芳嘴角抽搐，过了半天才找回自己的声音，“刘连城，做人别太绝。”  
　　刘连城嗤笑一声，举杯，“不送。”  
　　马义芳带着手下仓皇离去。  
　　刘连城脸色冷了下来，“把那几个人带上来。”  
　　五个人跪在地上，脸上全是泪，“老板，我们错了，求你给我们一次机会。”  
　　“机会？我给过你们。”刘连城站起来，一一扫过那些人。  
　　“老板，老板，饶命啊，我们错了，我们真的知道错了。”那些人拼命磕头，前额砸在地上，砰砰的响。  
　　刘连城右掌一伸，孟祈佑把枪放到了他手里。  
　　枪口指着那些人。  
　　他们把头垂得低低的，整个人都趴在了地上。空气中弥漫出一股淡淡的尿骚味。  
　　刘连城哼了一声，把枪递给薛志远。  
　　薛志远干脆利落，一人一枪，结束了他们的性命。  
　　“老板。”他恭恭敬敬的把枪还给刘连城。  
　　刘连城把枪转了一圈，揽住薛志远的脖子，“薛叔，你在我刘家待了五年，对我一直忠心耿耿。你办事，我一直很放心。”  
　　“全靠老板栽培。”薛志远谨言慎行，荣宠不惊。  
　　砰。  
　　枪响了，打在薛志远的腹部。  
　　孟祈佑一惊，本能就要拔枪。  
　　开枪的人是刘连城，他仍然揽着薛志远的脖子，不在乎他的血溅在自己身上。  
　　“我是黑社会，你是警察，你得死。”他朝薛志远的心脏开了三枪，“当然，我落在你手里，我也会死。”  
　　薛志远的身上全是血，他睁着眼睛，想抓刘连城。  
　　刘连城冰冷的看着他，看着他慢慢倒了下去。  
　　薛志远死了，他的血流了一地，将雪白的地毯染成深红。  
　　孟祈佑背上出了一层冷汗。  
　　刘连城摘下手套，丢开。“祈佑，舞会开始了。”  
　　孟祈佑的脑子跟不上刘连城。地上六具尸体，房中全是令人作呕的血腥气。  
　　“我去换件衣服。”刘连城目光柔软，“等我。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
